Nightmares ignore prenatal courses
by Magalud
Summary: Het. Part 6 in a series. Fraser and Linda learn that prenatal preparations are useless when Victoria is around.


**Title**: Nightmares ignore pre-natal courses  
**Series:** Part Six of the Nightmare series. Comes right after Nightmares don't wear wedding gowns  
**Author**: Magalud  
**Category:** Romance, Drama  
**Rating**: R for violence  
**Summary**: Linda and Fraser learn that prenatal preparations get useless when Victoria is around.  
**Warnings**: Bad treatment of Canadians, gynaecological inconsistencies.  
**Acknowledgements**: A special thank-you note goes to my friends Vivi and Janny, who graciously agreed to act as baby consultants. Cris and Janny live in my heart and they know it.  
**Disclaimers**: Linda is mine, Benny is not. How I wish it was the other way around. Maybe throw in Ray, too, because he's bald and cute.

Nightmares ignore pre-natal courses 

"Are you sure you should be shopping? You're giving birth in a couple of weeks."

"Francesca, it could be more that. Dr. Schroeder says these dates sometimes are not as accurate as we believe."

"And sometimes they are accurate. Or worse, it could be actually less than that." Francesca stopped staring at the shop's displays to look at Linda. "And let's not forget that you were confined to a bed for three whole months before the doctors let you out. You should be careful."

"I assure you I am quite all right. Fortunately, I was able to take all my pre-natal lessons, and the nursery is finished. But in my opinion, the baby needs a lot more stuff. And diapers are our first priority."

"I think you're right. There's no such thing as too many diapers."

"But if we find some cute jumpers, that would be nice to have, too. With little teddy bears."

"And you think it could be a girl."

"We don't know what it is. It could be a boy."

"But what if it is a girl? What if you buy the teddy bear jumpers and it's a girl?"

"What about it? Girls use teddy bears jumpers."

"It's boy's stuff!"

A man approached them in the middle of the busy mall. "Excuse me, ladies."

Francesca turned to him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help me. I need to buy some toys for my nephew, and I can't find a decent store. Is there a place in this mall you can recommend?"

Linda said, "Maybe up in the second floor."

The man got closer to Linda, "Can you see it from here?"

Linda looked up, "I don't think I can – "

It happened quickly. The man grabbed Linda by her waistline and kicked Francesca away from them, then dragged Linda. What he didn't count, however, was Francesca lying on the mall floor, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Rape! Rape!"

The mall security immediately sprung to life. Linda also yelped as the man suddenly tried to push her away from him and run out of there as fast as he could. Linda fell down in a very unlady-like manner and her attacker began to race towards an exit. But he ran into some of the mall's patrons who slowed down his escape and ended up being caught by a security guard. People around applauded the action.

A nice elderly lady helped Linda up, "Are you all right, dear?"

Linda stood up. "Yes, Ma'am, thank you." She took a deep breath, and put her hand over her huge belly, as if checking her baby. Apparently, the little one was fine. She was so happy that the baby was ok.

The guard went over to her, still holding the perp, "You all right, Ma'am?"

"Yes, sir, thank you very much."

"Did he try to snatch your purse?"

"I'm not sure, I – "

Francesca joined them, "Linda!"

"I'm fine, Frannie. You?"

"All right. But that creep will have what his, I'll tell you."

The security guard tried to calm her down. "Take it easy, Ma'am. Let the police handle this."

Francesca flashed an evil grin. "That's what I meant. Our brother is a cop. He'll go postal over that jerk once he finds out."

The attacker, still held by the guard paled. "Oh, shit. I didn't know. I swear I didn't know that or I'd never taken the job."

"Job?"

"The lady said she'd pay me if I get you" – he pointed at Linda – "to her. She was following you."

It was Linda's turn to get pale. She started to shake in sheer terror. "Frannie… it's her… Oh my God, Frannie, it's Victoria!…"

"Calm down, Linda. We won't let anything happen to you."

Linda was almost crying, her head spinning. "She's coming for my baby again. Oh, god, Frannie, she's trying to get my baby."

Frannie held her. "No, honey, it won't happen. Don't worry. Now let's wait for the police. I'll call Ray, OK?"

It was a visible effort of Linda to calm down and breathe properly again. "OK."

The guard's supervisor had been called and the two women were taken to a room of the mall's administration, where Frannie called Ray. He guaranteed he'd call Benny.

The first ones to arrive, though, were the 911 cops. They wanted to know the whole story.

"That man asked us for directions. Suddenly, he shoved Francesca, grabbed me, and tried to drag me away," described Linda. "Francesca screamed, so did I, the guard gave the alarm, the man tried to escape and he couldn't, so he ended up arrested."

"Have you seen him before this episode?"

"No, I've never seen this man before in my life."

"But he said you are being followed. And he seems also very afraid from you."

"Francesca mentioned that our brother Ray is a police officer and he might be very upset when he gets here. The man also mentioned that he's been hired to kidnap me."

"Hired? Who'd do such a thing?"

Linda shuddered. "A woman called Victoria Metcalfe. She's done this before to me."

Ray came inside the room at that moment, flashing his badge at the uniforms and he brought Benny with him. Seeing her husband, Linda fell apart, "Ben…"

The Mountie hugged her tight as Ray talked to the cop. Francesca told more details of what happened. On hearing Victoria's name, the Italian felt a familiar knot in the stomach and a rage in his guts.

He whispered to Frannie, "Oh, God. She wants the baby."

"It looks so. Linda's freaked out, Ray. In her state, it's not good."

"We'll protect her. Guard her 24-7. Welsh won't say no to this. Maybe throw in the Canadians. They'll want a piece of that bitch, too."

"I'm sure everybody'll want to help, but for how long, Ray? You can't guarantee protection forever. That psycho needs to be stopped for good."

Ray sighed. "That might take a while. Until then, Linda needs to feel safe and protected. We can trick the bitch so Linda and her baby can have some peace. Or better yet: settle this once and for all."

"What are you saying, Ray?"

"I know a place where we can take Linda. I just need to talk to Benny, see what he thinks. Frannie, I need you go to her while Benny and I talk this through. We're gonna surprise her."

Frannie told Linda that Benny and Ray needed to talk cop stuff and they should powder their noses. When they returned, Benny had Linda's coat in his hand.

"Honey, I have to return to the Consulate. Would you mind going with me? I don't want to leave you alone."

"But the police…"

Ray said, "It's all taken care of, Linda. Don't worry. Now go, before the Dragon Lady begins to breathe fire."

Ben guided Linda carefully to a cab and they went to the Consulate, where the Mountie went straight to his superior's office. Turnbull greeted her, "Oh, Mrs. Fraser, I heard what happened to you. Such an awful thing! I was so worried. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Turnbull, thank you. You can call me Linda, don't you think so? You used to call me that, and I liked it."

"All right, Mrs. Linda. Would you like something to drink? A cup of tea, perhaps?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I appreciate your concern."

The door to Thatcher's office opened, and Fraser stepped out just to ask, "Linda, honey, would you please come inside. The Inspector and I would like to discuss something with you."

"Me?" Linda was surprised. "Of course."

Turnbull gently helped her up and she entered Thatcher's office with a smile. 

"Hello, Meg."

"Hello, Linda. Please, have a sit."

"Ben said you'd like to discuss something with me, is that right?"

"Actually, Ben and I were talking about happened. Vecchio came with a very good suggestion and I think you should consider it."

"Ray made a suggestion about what? I don't understand."

"This is about Victoria Metcalf. This time we don't want to take chances. We want to arrest her, but you also need to be protected at the same time. We believe we can not only get you safe but also attract her to a trap. That's why I'm granting Fraser a special leave so he can take you to Canada."

"Canada?"

"Precisely. Crossing the border will make it hard for her to go on undiscovered. Is going to Canada a problem for you?"

"Of course not, Ben. I'm just surprised. So we'd go to your father's cabin, right?"

Fraser answered that. "That's what we'll tell everybody, and that's what we'll let her believe. But Ray and the inspector would know where we'd really be."

"And that would be…?"

Thatcher completed. "At my apartment, in Toronto. It's very secluded, in a quiet area, where you can rest and relax without thinking about that woman. We'll be taking care of her."

Linda was appalled. "Meg, we can't accept. It's your home."

Fraser said, "Diefenbaker would be with the Vecchio's, due to quarantine legislation. It's practically decided, Linda. Unless you think you can't stand the ride on a car until Toronto."

Thatcher explained, "Yes, because in that phase of the pregnancy you cannot take the plane and besides, you won't be taking the major highways. You'll be riding in secondary roads in the States and in Canada."

Fraser reassured her, "We'll take precautions for your safety, of course, and in a week, two at the most, we'll be back so we can have our baby in peace."

"Meanwhile that," continued Thatcher, "I'll be working with the CICS and RCMP to lay a trap on Fraser's cabin at the North. By the time you get home, Linda, Victoria shall be in prison and out of your life for good." 

Fraser gently squeezed her hand. "We can have our baby here, where it'll be pampered to no end by Ray's family and everyone from the Consulate. The baby will be another Chicagoan in my life."

"And it'll have Canadian citizenship, too."

Linda smiled. "It will be a very special baby in so many ways."

"So what do you say, Linda? It'd be just for two weeks. And you can know Toronto. It's a beautiful city."

"The idea of getting away from that woman is very appealing to me." Linda confessed. "Yes, Ben, let's do it."

Thatcher smiled and acquired that determined stance she'd always get when faced with great preparations. "Excellent. You'll be leaving later this afternoon. Take the consulate's second car. It's better than a rental – more difficult to trace." She craned her neck and raised her voice, "Turnbull!"

"The door opened immediately. "Yes, Sir."

"I need city maps. Various maps. Ottawa, Edmonton, Toronto, Regina and Vancouver. And a road map to Canada. The whole country. I need it immediately." 

"Yes, Sir. Right away." He left the room with no questions.

She reached her second drawer. "These are the keys to my apartment. Garage and front door. There's nobody in there, so you'd better stop for groceries when you arrive. I'll give you the maps with directions."

"Why did you ask Turnbull for so many city maps? You'll only need Toronto's."

"So he won't be suspicious of our real plans. He won't know where you'll really be." Linda was shocked, but Thatcher reassured. "It's better this way, Linda."

In minutes, Turnbull came back with all requested maps and left as soon as he could. In his opinion, the Inspector was in a foul mood. 

After giving Fraser the directions to her apartment, Meg Thatcher urged them to leave town as quickly as they could so they could have a good head start. They shouldn't stop in their apartment no more than necessary and they shouldn't tell anyone they were leaving. Meg would tell Ray. Ray would tell his family the next day. Or two.

They left when the sun was setting down and Linda was feeling comfy with three layers of Fraser's big extra-sized T-shirts. She'd feel more comfortable this way and they sure had some long road ahead, so she'd better get as comfortable as she could.

After a few hours drive, Fraser found a motel where they slept. Linda snuggled by her husband, drawing a sense of strength, protection and safeness from that contact.

The next day, they drove all day long through back roads, although they had to stop constantly so Linda could use almost every restroom along the way. Never once did Fraser complain of constantly having to stop. Another motel, quite near the Greater Toronto Area, actually, was their shelter for the night. Fraser decided it was better to sleep in that place than to drive into the big city, because Linda was getting tired, and Meg's apartment was at the other side of town. They could find it in the morning, rested and fed.

Next morning, they rose before the sun and drove a few hours before stopping for breakfast at a nice-looking diner almost by the entrance of Toronto. It was a traditional diner, and Linda found it cozy and quaint. After eating, she went in the back, for the bathroom, and she was carefully walking back on the ground filled with gravel to meet Fraser when a man came up to her an asked, "Are you need of assistance, Ma'am?"

"That's very kind, sir, but I'm quite alright."

He offered his arm, smiling. "Please, I insist." He looked at Linda. "A lovely lady in your state shouldn't wander alone."

Linda took the proffered arm. "My husband in just inside the restaurant, so I'm not quite alone."

"It's just my lucky break he's not here." He pulled a knife at her, and she gasped. "Now walk normally towards the parking lot."

Trembling, Linda looked around, trying to find a way out, her heart racing. "Don't think of it!" warned the man. "Keep on going!" She had to do as she was told.

Ben got out of the restaurant and saw them. Linda spotted him looking at her and yelled, "Ben!"

The man slapped her and she fell on the gravel. Ben ran towards him, who tried to get away and then he realised a second man was approaching as Linda tried to get up. Ben yelled, "Run, Linda, run!"

Without thinking, seeing she was at the verge of being snatched again, Linda scrambled up as fast as she could, clutching her swollen stomach, and disappeared in the backyard of the place, engulfed by the woods that surrounded the restaurant.

The two men closed in on Ben, each sporting a knife. When one jumped in, Ben held his arm, disarmed him and knocked him down with a powerful punch, before the second one could run after Linda. He ran after the man, chasing him into the woods. 

The wilderness was Ben's territory and he could see the tracks the man made. Ben knew he had to be faster than Linda's chaser. Even if the worse came to pass and the man caught Linda, he still wouldn't want to harm her – at least that's what Ben hoped.

In a short time, Ben could hear the man moving by the woods, and he knew the man didn't know how to do that very well. He caught up with him in no time. And he knew the guy wasn't near Linda – she had gone another way. He circled the man and waited for the best time to attack. Ben pounced on the man and they wrestled on the ground. Strong blows matched Ben's powerful strikes and it took him sheer determination and stamina to knock the huge guy down and grab his knife.

Panting, Ben let himself fall in the ground for a few minutes to catch his breath. It didn't last two minutes. He jumped up and muttered under his breath, "Linda…!"

***

Linda was going straight ahead, not stopping for anything, panting, running considerably slower, and holding her huge belly. She could feel a sort of cramp coming and she was very afraid it was something more serious. It couldn't be labour. She had three weeks to wait. She was supposed to wait in Canada then come back to Chicago before anything happen. 

Suddenly she felt humidity scurrying between her legs and she was sure that all her fears were true. She had not lost control of her bladder. Her water had just broken. That meant she was about to give birth to her child alone and in the middle of the woods. The contractions were still far apart, so she still had some time. But she knew that the baby would have to born soon, or there could be complications.

Hopeful she wasn't walking in circles, Linda moved on. If she headed back the same way she went, she'd run the risk of running into those men, so she'd rather go onward – although she had no idea where she was going to.

And what had happened to Ben? What when the contractions began to come closer? What would she do?

Linda didn't stop, but there was another contraction coming, and she had to rest for a while. It was quite painful, and Linda felt like crying from despair. She had finished her pre-natal course, all right. She knew what to do while in labour, how to breathe, and everything. But it required a hospital, doctor, nurses… How was she to have her child alone in the middle of nowhere?

As soon as the pain subsided, she stood up and resumed walking. Then she had a rustling of leaves. It seemed someone was walking. Scared, she walked faster. It could be a man, or an animal. The sounds were closing in, and she panicked. So she scrambled towards the nearest boulder and hid the best way she could until she could determine it was friend or foe. Shakily, she tried to breathe quietly, to keep her presence unknown. 

But a contraction raked her body and she gasped out loud. She sat down and braced herself, unable to keep an eye on the woods.

She heard the soft call, "Linda?"

"Ben!" Her voice denounced her distress.

"Linda!"

The pain grew stronger and her voice was more strangled. "Over here!"

She could hear him running and she gasped once more, a moan of pain slipping through her lips. In seconds he was kneeling by her side. "Oh, my love. What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt," she panted, relived. "It was just a contraction."

Benny blanched. "What?!"

Linda nodded. "Guess who's coming earlier than we thought."

"Oh, dear. How far are the contractions?"

"A few minutes apart. But they are getting closer."

"Can you walk?"

"Yes. I only have to stop every now and then."

Ben helped her up. "Let's find some shelter. We can do this by our own."

Incredulous, Linda looked at him. "Can't we go to a hospital?"

"We won't find a hospital in time, Linda. Besides, those people are out there. I think the road is still a few hours away, if we keep walking at this pace."

"Isn't there a short cut?"

"Not that I know of. And it doesn't look like there is one. We would hear the noise of cars and trucks. And now I'll have the both of you to protect, and I can do it better in the woods. I'm better here." He kissed her. "I love you, and everything is gonna be fine. You don't have to worry."

"I'm a bit scared, Ben. "Linda turned up her huge green eyes filled with trust and love at him. Her face glistened with sweat. "But I know we can do this."

Ben smiled. "That why I love you." He looked around. "Are you up to walk now?"

"Yes." She held her huge belly.

"Then let's go, and we'll stop when you have to." He supported her. "Tell me when you have to stop."

They walked in silence for a long time, making short stops, when Linda had to. The contractions were getting closer and closer between them. When she stopped at a particularly strong one, Benny looked around oddly, saying, "Stay here."

He disappeared inside the dense forest and took a few minutes to come back, "We're staying in there. There is a hidden cave. We can build a fire when night falls and spend the night."

Tired, Linda nodded, thankful of the chance to stop walking for a longer period. Ben asked, "Can you gather twigs to help the fire? They should be all around you, and it's not too late in the afternoon for them to be wet by dew. If you think it's too much of a strain, don't do it. I'll make sure no animal is occupying the cave."

With some difficult, Linda grabbed a few small branches and firewood. Her contractions made her stop after awhile and she lay on the ground, breathing as she learned in the pre-natal classes. Night was coming up fast by the time they were settled in the cave, and it was getting chilly. Ben asked, "How are the contractions?"

"Closing in."

"Do you think you can stay alone for a while? I must find water."

"Of course."

"Are you sure you'll be OK? I hate leaving you alone."

"Ben, I'm fine. Just… don't take too long, OK?"

He kissed her. "My brave little wife…" He smiled, then instructed. "If any animal should come, fire should repel it. Bears don't scare easily, but you gotta yell at them. Take off the extra T-shirts and keep them away from the dirt. We'll need them for the baby."

"All right, Ben."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Truth be told, he didn't take long. But Linda was scared, and she was in pain, so every minute that he was away seemed like an hour. Ben didn't have good news when he returned.

"I couldn't find much water. But we don't need that much for the delivery."

Linda was getting quite uncomfortable. "I'm glad you think that way, Ben, because I don't think we have much time." A sharp pain lanced through her, and she yelped. "The baby really wants to come our."

"OK, then let's do it." He smiled at her. "Oh, and did I tell you how lovely you look? God, you are glowing?"

All Linda could do was smiled and sigh, her hair getting plastered from sweat and dirt.

By the time they got in position, Linda was really gasping and moaning. She was breathing the way she had been taught at the pre-natal classes, and Ben had taken off his jacket. "Have I told you about that time I helped deliver the baby of a Native Inuit woman?"

"Did she scream as much as I?"

"Actually, no."

"I'm sorry, Ben. It seems I… Oh, God… You'll have… Oh!! One more story… to tell!! Aaahhh!!"

"You're doing just fine, Linda. Now breathe! Breathe! When the contraction comes, you push, push!"

"Oh, Benny!"

"Remember to breathe properly! Breathe all the time!!"

"Why is it so easy… to forget?…"

"You need to go along with the contraction. It'll be easier to come out."

"Is there… space enough?…"

"It's just fine." He smiled. "It's close, Linda."

"Ohh!" She yelled. "Oh, no. Here comes another one! Aaahhh!"

"Push, Linda, push! Come on!"

"Aaahh!"

Labour took more than three hours, when Linda thought she wouldn't resist anymore. Fraser coaxed her all through it, and suddenly, through the cave walls, echoed the mixed cries of Linda, Fraser and a third set of unarticulated, high-pitched wails.

The new sounds gave Linda new strength as Fraser said, "Yes, Linda our baby is being born! Keep on pushing!"

Linda felt the presence and the passage of the baby as she cried and laughed at the same time.

"It's a boy!" Fraser's voice faltered as he caught his baby boy in his arms and cleaned his crying newborn son using his wife's T-shirt, before he cut the chord and put the tiny baby on his mother's chest, saying. "Hello, son. Say hi to your mommy." 

Linda took the small bundle of joy wrapped on her T-shirt in her arms, the tears in her eyes and looked down at the small face. The baby had stopped crying. The short arms and the tiny hands were spread, the fingers moving in starfish-like movements. Linda put her finger in that cherished, delicate hand and it was instantly grabbed; the eyes opened solemnly and stared at her.

"Hi, son. I'm your mother." Fraser went to them. "Come see your Daddy."

The Mountie looked at his son, and for the first time he found words hard to express his feelings. "He is… beautiful."

"Like a little angel. God's little miracle. Why don't we give him an angel's name?"

"I can't think of a more appropriate name."

Linda looked down at her baby boy and said. "Then you shall be named Michael. Michael Robert Fraser."

She looked at her husband, consulting the blue-grey eyes that were flickering in the light of the bonfire and there was a smile on them. He bent and kissed her. "Oh, my love. Now I have someone else to love. Our son Michael."

Linda looked down at little Michael, who took the tip of her finger. "Look, Ben. We are a family."

He kissed her hair. "Thank you, Linda. Not only for our son, but also from a child from you. I can't tell you how happy I feel right now."

"Oh, Ben." She sighed. "I can't stop looking at him. He's all I ever dreamed."

"Maybe he's hungry."

"You're right. He may be. Let's see."

Linda took out her breast, and Michael had his father help to find his way to be nursed for the first time. But then instinct took over and the he sucked all nutrients he needed – his first time on his mother's breast.

Instantly, Linda felt a bond forged, one stronger than she had ever felt – even stronger than her bond to Fraser. No, maybe not stronger – different. It was a need to protect, to hold, and to provide. The sensation was unlike any other, and one she wanted to keep on feeling it her whole life long.

"Does it hurt?"

Fraser's question got her back into the world. "No, it's actually very pleasant. And much more. Sorry, I can't begin to tell you how it feels." 

He kissed her cheek. "The both of you look quite lovely. I could look at you for hours."

Michael had a lot of his mother's milk, and then burped. After that, when he was asleep, it was Linda's turn to reckon how tired she was.

"You both get some rest." Ben kissed them both. "I'll stand on guard. Tomorrow we leave early. Do you think you can walk?"

"Can I answer after I've had some rest? I'm really tired."

"Of course, honey. I think the road is not far from here. We'll get help soon."

"Good. Ben, you should get some sleep, too."

"Latter. Now go to sleep and don't worry. Take good care of our Michael."

Linda managed to doze a little, even though she never got Michael away from her arms. The infant slept peacefully, unaware of the risks he and his parents were running.

When the sun began to rise, they were on the run again. They travelled in silence, Linda walking quite slowly, Michael still asleep, after being fed once more and the T-shirt changed.

Ben's voice was serious. "Linda, listen to me. You and Michael need to reach the road to go to a hospital."

Linda sensed something amiss. "What are you talking about, Ben? We will get there soon."

"I think someone's been following us for the past mile. Maybe waiting for the best chance to attack. If I don't succeed in disarming him, you keep going, head wet. That means you'll have to keep walking with the sun in your back until it reaches the middle on the sky and then you walk towards it, do you understand?"

She tried to be brave, holding Michael to her chest. "Ben, none of this will happen. You'll defend us, Ben. Michael and I trust you."

"I want you to promise me that you'll leave me behind and keep going. It'll make me easier this way."

"No, Ben, I'll never leave you behind."

"Promise me. Do this for me, please. You'll both be safe if you reach the road."

"All right, Ben. But I'll do this for you."

"Good."

They came across a small pond and Ben pronounced the water fit to drink. Linda was relieved. Michael was cleaned and fed once more. He was taking the trip remarkably well.

When they rested and fit to go, it happened. A man (one of the two who Ben had left unconscious previously) pounced on Benny, who staggered, but fought back. Linda quickly cleared the way as the two men clashed on the wilderness. Sensing the danger, Michael became restless and started to cry.

Although Ben fought back, and gallantly so, the other man was bigger, rested and meaner. With powerful blows and dirty tricks, he began to build advantage over Ben. Linda felt that her husband was not only losing ground but also might lose the fight altogether so she decided to help. Putting Michael on a shady spot, she found a sturdy branch that could be used to club down the aggressor.

Unfortunately, her worst fears came true. The man cornered Ben and didn't give him a chance to react. Blow after blow, he repeatedly punch the Mountie, who, after being viciously hit until he was senseless, feel down with a loud thump. Linda couldn't help but scream, "Nooo!"

But the guy didn't have time to breathe. Linda charged on him. Actually, Linda's assault, filled with hatred and desperation, knocked the breath out of him and he passed out on the ground. Linda hit him once more, for good measure. He didn't move anymore, and she threw the club far away, falling on her knees and cradling Ben's head on her lap. "Oh, God, Ben!"

No reaction. "Please, get up!"

Useless. Michael yelled, abandoned. Linda picked him up, and with her heart in tears, kept her promise made to her husband. Clutching her crying child to her bosom, she started her trek, praying her ordeal was almost over.

Little did she know.

She had a feeling. That man should be still out cold. If he was up, it was because someone had wakened him up. 

And how were they found in the first place? That trip to Toronto was very secret and decided at such short notice, how could they have been found?

That meant they were being followed. And Victoria herself must be involved. And now that they were the most vulnerable. She wouldn't take long to show up.

Linda thought she needed to find help soon. As soon as she could. She wondered how much time did she have before her nemesis catch up with her.

It wasn't long.

Before Linda could reach the road, her path was crossed by no other than Victoria herself. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Linda felt her blood run cold as the woman faced her, her long hair flowing in the soft breeze. Michael was quiet, perhaps sensing his mother's determination to protect him.

But the threat was standing right before them both.

"Give me the child."

"Stay away from me."

Victoria's voice remained calm. Her expression was almost condescending as if she was trying to relieve Linda of her burden. "You can give me the child now. I know you must be tired."

It was then that Linda felt a strong resolve building inside her. Her fear of Victoria was still there. She knew what that woman was capable of and what she might do. But Linda felt, in that moment, that in spite of all those things, that she'd do literally anything to protect her child, regardless of the risk to herself or her fears.

This time Victoria was about to face a different Linda.

"If you want this child, you'll have to step over my dead body."

"Oh, a courageous one. You know you stand no chance against me, freak."

"Maybe I don't. But you'll have to put me down first, before you have my child."

"Just give it up. I may even spare your life."

Linda held Michael even closer, because he was getting restless. "I'm not the girl who used to be afraid of your threats. You don't scare me anymore."

"That's a lie. I can see you shaking. You're a freak, and you'll always be a freak. And right now you're starting to annoy me. Now give me the damn kid!"

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Linda tried hard not to cry, but her control was failing. "You can't let us live our lives – why? Ben doesn't love you, and I'm not sure that you love him." Michael chose that moment to start crying and Linda tried to calm him down. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Of course I don't love him – I hate him. Your precious Ben took away my life, so why should I let him have one? He seems to love you, although I cannot see why. Now you two are married, with a kid – and happy! No, I can't let it happen, not on my watch, you little freak. Now, let me tell you what we're going to do. I don't want to hurt the kid, because it's too valuable. So you give it to me, nice and slowly."

"No!"

Michael was screaming at the top of his little lungs, maybe sensing his mother's distress. Victoria was getting angry. "Make it stop!"

"Please! I'm trying! Now stop screaming." Linda was not kidding. She wondered if Michael was getting hungry or maybe needed to be changed.

Victoria suddenly flashed a knife at Linda. "OK, I gave you all the chances for you to be a good girl, now I have to be mean and nasty. I didn't want to, but you forced me."

It was Linda's turn to yell, "Get away from us!" She took a step back, taking a risk to fall on her back with Michael on her arms. 

"Don't make me even angrier. You won't like it, I swear."

Linda tried to bluff. "You won't get away with it. There are people looking for us. You will be arrested."

"I highly doubt it. In any case, by the time they'll find your body, I'll be long gone. Now stop it!"

"No! You'll have to kill me to get to my baby!"

Linda's screams were mixed with Michael's cries, a horrible sound echoing away in the woods, as Victoria advanced with the knife in her hand.

"Last chance, freak girl: give me the child and I promise you a quick death. I think it's a fair deal."

It was getting too much for Linda's nerves and she yelled, "Stay away from us!!" Michael screamed on.

Suddenly Victoria stooped forward in the ground, and her face had an expression of surprise. Linda also stepped back in shock, and Ben emerged at the woman's back. Caught unaware, Victoria was unprepared and although she was an agile woman, she didn't react fast enough.

As Ben and Victoria engaged in hand-to-hand combat, Linda immediately took Michael to a safer location, behind a big rock. There the mother pulled her child closer to her chest and kissed his delicate head, whispering, "Everything will be fine now, honey. Daddy is here to save us."

Actually, Daddy was wrestling away with Victoria for the possession of the knife. Although the woman was agile and fierce, there was no question over who would be the winner of a struggle between a full-fledged Mountie and a 95-pound woman. Using the knife and the right roots as a rope, Benny tied Victoria's wrists. She swore and sputtered, but couldn't get away.

Securing the criminal, Ben went to find Linda. It was she who found him. "Oh, Ben!…"

They embraced each other, and Ben looked inside her green eyes, "How are you two?"

"We're fine. Just a little shaken up, specially Michael." The poor baby was still crying. "It's all right now, son. Daddy is here. The bad lady can't hurt us anymore."

Ben looked at his son. "He is a screamer. Is he all right?"

"Yes. I guess he's a bit excited. Or hungry." Linda looked at Victoria, who was seething at them. "What about her?"

"I'll take her to the nearest police station once we get back to the road. Are you sure you can walk? Must be a couple miles yet."

She looked down at Michael, who seemed to be quieting down a bit. "If you wait until Michael has a meal, we can start walking."

Ben smiled. "I'd love to watch Michael's feeding, but I better take care of her."

"Go. We'll be fine."

Linda nursed Michael quickly and the four of them started a quiet walk in the woods. It was a good two-hour walk before they reached a road and called the police in an emergency phone. Michael and Linda were sent to a hospital in Mississauga. After checking them in, Ben took care of all RCMP aspects of the case and asked a constable to call the Vecchios with the good news.

"Hello."

"Hello. This is Constable McCluskey from Mississauga RCMP. I'm looking for Detective Ray Vecchio."

"Ray? Just a minute."

"Yeah?"

"Detective Vecchio? Constable McCluskey, Mississauga RCMP. Constable Fraser asked me to call you and inform you about the Metcalf arrest."

"Arrest? You guys caught that psycho bitch?!"

Ray could practically hear the constable blushing. "Actually, detective, it was Constable Fraser who arrested Ms. Metcalf in the woods of Mississauga."

"Benny did it? Way to go, Benny! But why didn't he call? Is there something wrong?"

"He was a bit tied up between the paper work and the visits in the hospital, sir."

"Hospital? Is Benny hurt?"

"No, Sir. It's his wife. Something about the baby she was carrying."

Ray paled. "Linda is in a hospital? What about the baby? What happened to it?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Constable Fraser said he'd call you later with all the details, as soon as he heard from Mrs Fraser's doctors."

"How is Linda? What did Victoria do to her?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know."

"She is still in the hospital? How is the baby? Are they all right?"

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry. I don't know. Maybe Constable Fraser has some fresh news when he calls."

"Do you know which hospital they are?"

"No, sir. They might have been taken to Toronto. It's not far from Mississauga."

"Gosh, they could be anywhere. Well, thanks anyway, pal."

"You're very welcome, sir."

Ray put down the phone, and his mother was there by his side – as she had been since she heard Ray talking about Fraser. "Raymondo, tell me."

"Ma, it seems Fraser arrested that woman. Victoria has been arrested."

"That is wonderful news!"

"But something happened to Linda. She is in a hospital. Benny is with her."

"Do you know what it is?"

"That stupid Mountie didn't know. Ma, it's the bambino. Something's wrong with the bambino. If it's something Victoria did, I swear I'm gonna kill that woman!"

"Raymondo! You don't know what happened."

"What's the name of that travel agent that Uncle Lorenzo used to know? I think I'm going to buy myself a ticket to Canada. There's this place, Missississuga, Missipauga…"

The phone rang again. "Yes?"

"Ray?"

"Benny!! Oh, my god, Benny, what happened?!"

"I see you talked to Constable McCluskey."

"Did you arrest Victoria? Why is Linda in a hospital? Do you want me to go there?"

"Yes, Ray, I arrested Victoria. Linda needed to be checked out. No, there's no need for you to get here. We are fine, now. Linda is about to be released, as soon as I get all certificates and passports in order, and I'm going to buy plane tickets for the three of us. We'll be arriving in Chicago as soon as we can."

"Three? Benny, are you bringing over someone?" Ray felt his mother squeezing his arm. "What, Ma?"

"Yes, Ray, I'm bringing over someone. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Who is it, Benny? Anyone I know?"

"It's my son, Ray. Michael Robert Fraser."

"What?! A boy? Benny! You lug! How do you do that us? A baby boy. When did it happen?"

"Last night. He came out screaming, you should have heard how it echoed."

"How big was he? How much did he weight?"

"Er… It was hard to tell. He was not too heavy, but he was not very skinny, either."

"Benny, Canadian doctor don't measure babies?"

"Of course they do. They did it as soon as Michael came in, but since it wasn't the exact moment of birth, we'll never know for sure."

"So how come you know don't how much he weighed when he was born?"

"Because he wasn't born in a hospital, Ray. I delivered Michael inside a cave near Mississauga."

A pause.

"Get out!" 

"Excuse me?"

"You're pulling my leg, Benny. You delivered your baby??"

"I'm not joking, Ray."

"Why that doesn't surprise me?"

"I'd love to tell you all the details, but Linda's on the hospital and I have to get Michael a temporary passport so he can board a plane. I'll call you back to let you know when we're arriving in Chicago."

"All right. But you've got to tell me all about this."

"I will, Ray."

"And Benny?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"Congratulations, buddy."

"Thank you, Ray."

Benton hung up the phone and ran back to the hospital, stopping on the way to buy some emergency clothing for Michael. He couldn't wait to be near his family. But he was in for a surprise.

Linda and Michael had been brought in an ambulance and taken to make regular exams. Linda also asked for a sponge bath for both she and Michael, and explained that there hadn't been much water during the delivery. The doctor who examined her was very surprised to know the circumstances of Michael's birth.

"That is not common among these parts."

She shrugged. "It was a really unusual situation."

"OK, Mrs. Fraser, now we'll take Michael to the Paediatrics while we examine you."

Linda was alarmed to hear that. "No, please. Don't take me away from him."

"It's OK. He'll be taken care of. The doctor will see him."

The nurse took Michael away, and another one brought in the lab results. The doctor looked at the chart and said, "This actually doesn't look to bad. Very consistent to someone who just had a baby and then walked for miles. You're a bit dehydrated, and that's not good for Michael, since you're nursing. Now you'll be on vitamins and fluids for a night."

"I need to stay the night?"

"Just for observation. Is your husband outside?"

"He went to take care of the arrest details."

"Arrest?"

"He arrested a wanted criminal after he assisted me with labour."

The doctor shook his head. "Now there's someone I have to meet." He smiled. "You need to rest. I'll take you to the infirmary."

"What about Michael? I'd like to know how's his health."

"I'll ask the doctor to stop by and talk to you. And don't worry: he'll be with you soon."

Linda was taken to the infirmary where there was a pregnant women and she couldn't help but notice that, as her gurney was taken through the halls, a lot of people were looking at her, some smiling. Maybe her clothes were dirty, or something.

Michael was back to her arms, and she kissed him. It was the first time she was apart for her son, and she had sorely missed him. He was awake and fretful.

"Shh. Everything will be OK, sweetie. Mommy is here, and the bad lady can't get to you anymore."

The lady in labour at the next bed said, "He looks gorgeous. What is his name?"

Linda noticed the Canadian accent, just like Benny's before answering. "Michael."

"Your first?"

"Yes. Is your first, too?"

"No, it's my second. Hi, I'm Dina.

"I'm Linda."

"Linda, let me tell you something: this time I'll ask for drugs. I don't want to go through all that pain again."

Linda recalled all those hours in pain and nodded. "Yes, it was very hard. But it was well worth it."

"You should have asked for medication."

"I couldn't. I wasn't in a hospital."

Dina's face lit up. "Are you the woman who had her baby in the woods?"

Linda blushed. "Yes. That's me."

"Wow. That is amazing. How did you manage?"

"My husband had done this before. I couldn't have done without him."

"Is he a doctor?"

"No, he's a policeman. A Mountie."

"A Mountie! Girl, you're lucky." She looked around. "Will we get to meet him?"

"He should be here anytime soon. As long as he get the paperwork done at the RCMP, he should come here."

"He's gone to work? How could he leave you and go to work?"

"He made an arrest after delivering Michael." At the woman's startled look, she shrugged. "It's a long story."

"And the whole hospital is talking about it."

A nurse came in, carrying the equipment for an IV. "OK, Mrs. Fraser, it's time to balance your fluids. Let me settle everything for you." He went outside and wheeled in a cradle for Michael. "Here we go. Now your baby can stay right beside you. Let me put him in there."

"Please take care."

"Don't worry. Oh, it's a beautiful baby. Is it a boy?"

"Yes. Michael is his name."

"What a beautiful name." She turned to IV. "Now I suppose you're breastfeeding, so I'll put this at the back of your hand. This shouldn't get in your way to pick up the baby." She took Linda's hand. "It'll sting just a little."

She took the needle and asked, "Tell me, is it really true that you gave birth out in the open woods?"

"Not really. We found a cave."

"A cave?"

"Yes. It provided shelter, and after a few hours, it even got warm. But it was quite smelly. Animals, you know."

"Who would know? We have a jungle right near our town." She arranged the IV. "You've become quite an attraction. It's not everyday we get a birth in the woods. We're used to babies born at home, or cabs, elevators, this sort of thing. But out in the wilderness? That's a first."

"My husband is very used to the life outdoors. The doctors said I'm actually just fine."

"And that is almost a miracle, Mrs. Fraser." She finally was done. "Now, is there something else I can do to make you feel better?"

"I'd like to feed Michael and put him to sleep."

"And then you get some rest. You must be tired." She smiled. "If you need anything, just press the button."

"Thanks. You're very kind."

"Hey, you've become our hero. Have a good rest."

Linda picked up Michael, and the baby fretted a bit. "Shh. It's Mommy, dear. Are you hungry? How about some lunch?"

Dina asked. "Do you mind I watch? I think it's a beautiful scene."

"Not at all."

Linda raised her T-shirt when the door opened and a young woman came inside, asking. "I'm looking for Linda Fraser."

Linda clutched to Michael. "I am Linda Fraser."

Behind her came a man with a camera, it's light right on Linda's face. The woman introduced herself. "Hi, Mrs. Fraser. I'm Claire Cecconi, KBW-TV. Could we talk a bit?"

Linda was alarmed. "About what?"

The answer amused the reporter. "About your adventure, of course."

Dina was excited. "My God, Linda, you're going to be on TV!"

Linda was beginning to get scared, "But I don't want to."

The reporter said, "C'mon, Linda, your story is so interesting. I know you were chased by a criminal, and that was why you had to have your baby in the woods. It's got drama, and a very interesting human interest angle to it."

Michael began to get fretful and started crying. "You are scaring my baby."

"Just a couple declarations, Mrs. Fraser."

"No! Please leave me alone!" She began to rock Michael, kissing his tiny head. "Shh. It's OK, baby."

It was right at that moment that Fraser chose to appear, bringing a small flower bouquet and a plastic bag. His smiling face fell when he saw the strangers in the room. "What's going on here?"

Linda called out, "Ben, these people are scaring Michael."

The baby started to cry with all the strength he could muster. Oblivious to the discomfort she was causing, the reporter turned to Ben, and so did the camera man, the light making Ben squint. "You must be Mr. Fraser. I'm Claire Cecconi, KBW-TV, Toronto. I was hoping to talk to you and your wife about your adventure and the joyous arrival of baby Michael. Is it true you made the delivery yourself of your own son?"

"Please, we don't want to give any declarations. I must ask you to leave."

"But Mr. Fraser, the public will want to hear about your story." The reporter wasn't about to give up. "We don't want to harm your family."

"Sorry, but you've heard what I said. Please leave before I call security to take you out."

Michael was wailing and Linda pressed the nurses' button. A couple of nurses stopped by. "What seems to be the problem?"

"These reporters are harassing my wife," said Ben, while Linda was trying to calm Michael down. "I was about to call security."

"How did you get here?" The nurse, an older woman who seemed to be the chief, "You're not supposed to get in the maternity ward."

"We just wanted to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Fraser for a couple of minutes", the reporter seemed subdued by the stern woman. 

"Well, it seems they don't want to talk to you, so now you better leave. You're disturbing the other patients." The woman turned to Ben. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Fraser. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"We have a right to be here!" The reporter raised her voice above Michael's wails. "It's public interest."

Ben's voice was never so cold when he said pointedly, "My family won't be exposed to anyone's misplaced sense of curiosity, Miss Cecconi. Now if you excuse us."

"You're making a mistake, Mr. Fraser! I'll complain to the RCMP!"

But her protests were in vain as she was herded out the room. The nurse apologized once more and closed the door. Ben smiled at Linda, who seemed scared, and rocked Michael, who was still crying.

"Oh, Ben, he's so scared."

"No wonder. Journalists are really scary." He held out a parcel. "I brought him clothes and diapers."

"Look, sweetie. Daddy brought you your first diapers. Now you can stop pooping in his T-Shirts."

The announcement didn't impress Michael, who was still crying. They put the diapers in him, and the new clothes, but he didn't stop the wailing. 

"Shh. It's all right now, sweetie. Those bad people have gone now."

Ben said. "He's got good lungs."

Dina piped in, "May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course," said Linda tiredly, clutching Michael. "Anything."

"Stick to your original plan. Maybe Michael wants his lunch." 

Ben said, "That's actually a very good idea. Feeding will calm him down, and bring him a sensation of peace and tranquility."

Linda nursed him and that had an immediate calming effect on the child. In less than ten minutes, he was calm, suckling away. He complained a bit when Linda changed breasts, asking for Fraser's help because of the IV.

"He was hungry, my poor baby." She looked at him dreamily.

Ben caressed his son. "He's so beautiful."

"We're so lucky to have him." Linda smiled at her husband. "Thank you."

"Thank you for being so brave." They kissed briefly. "I was told you're going to spend the night."

"The doctor says I need some rest, and frankly, I agree with him. Will you be able to spend with me?"

"I'll try to fix that now. I've called the Vecchios. They were very excited. Ray couldn't believe it."

"I can imagine. We're in for quite a fuss when we return."

"I asked Constable McCluskey to bring back the Consulate's car from the diner. I also have to take care of our papers to travel back home tomorrow, so I'll leave you at a hotel as I take care of this. I decided to fly us back to Chicago."

"But Ben, that's expensive. We had so many extra expenses already."

"We'll manage. The important thing is that we're safe."

Linda felt the suckling stopped, and said. "I think he's asleep."

"Here. Let me put you in the cradle."

Ben put the baby down, and he didn't wake up. Linda lay down, and sighed, "I think I'll rest for a while."

"Good. You need that."

"You need that, too. See if you can stay with us."

"I will. I won't leave you both out of my sight." He kissed her forehead. "Rest well, my love."

Ben asked for an extra bed, and even though that wasn't allowed, they made an exception, mainly after the screw-up in letting a reporter inside the maternity ward. That didn't keep the press from leaving a lot of messages of reporters who wanted to interview him, the father who delivered his own baby in the woods. Linda was lovely, and if the reporters didn't get the story, the hospital staff couldn't help themselves asking the same questions over and over again. It was nice that they were released quickly. A few reporters were waiting for them, but they drove them away before going to the hotel.

Epilogue 

Michael was registered as a Canadian citizen and issued a temporary passport so that the whole family could travel back to the States. Benton would have to return to Victoria's trial, and so would Linda, too. But that would be sometime ahead, too.

While in Toronto, they shopped for a few items Michael would need for the days they'd be there. However, Ben and Linda were anxious to get home, so they went back by plane. It was Linda's second plane trip, and she was almost as excited as the first time.

A huge Vecchio party was waiting for them at O'Hare. There was a banner saying **_Welcome Michael_**, and every member of the clan wanted to meet Fraser and Linda's boy, who was sleeping quite undisturbed and frankly unimpressed by his new cousins, aunts and uncles – his only concession was a huge yawn to his new grandmother. Ma Vecchio was delighted.

Linda didn't feel as if she was coming home. It was not a return. It was an arrival, a start. From them on, she'd have a whole new life, not only because of Michael. Of course the tiny newborn life in her hands marked new days for her and re-defined her entire life from now on, but now she was free.

Fraser and she were free from a ghost that had haunted their every waking moment, preying on them, preventing them from living their life to the fullest. From now on, the nightmare was over. There were only Fraser and a little angel called Michael to worry about, both to love and to cherish.

No more nightmares from now on.

The End 


End file.
